As all known, glasses is a must to overcome eyesight issue in daily life and work. With the development of advanced science and technology, user seeks for convenient and comfortable wearing.
The requirement for comfort and convenience of glasses are embodied in following key points:
1. Weight: To reduce weight of glasses, light materials introduced to produce lens and glasses frame, as well improvement in various components of hominess glass frame such as bow, temple, hinge connecting bow and temple, and other structure.
2. Personal shaping frame for comfortable wear: in general, glasses frame are mass produced with unified industrial standard, however, shapes of people's heads are differ from one to another, which then requires glasses frame to be adjustable to fit. Presently, glasses frame with flexible hinge or as like to fit different requirements.
3. Easy to carry: Foldable component such as foldable temple or as like are introduced to meet this requirement.
Further satisfactions of mentioned requirements are limited and hard to breakthrough cause the component of lens and hominess frame.
As a result, improvements in current inconvenience and defects fields in glasses frame are necessary.